Tales of a Mercenary
by JediAnakin
Summary: *Chapter 2, Part 1 is up 01-16-03* The Clone War has began, and the criminal world is taking advantage of it. These are the tales of a mercenary.
1. Senate Spy

**_Tales of a Mercenary_**

****

**_Chapter 1 – Senate Spy_**

****

            The sun rose high between the smog and colossal buildings of Coruscant.  The ships soared through the air with little sound.

This is what Cari called home.

The only scene that had changed was the appearance of the Republic Army.  Ships carrying thousands of clone soldiers soared by, transporting them from building to building, some flying out of the atmosphere into space.

Cari flew by a passing Acclamator-class ship, triangular in shape.  She was on her way to the Senate; Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had called a meeting of the delegates.  Cari knew this was her chance to gather information to relay to her bosses.

Cari was dressed in a Corellian-made outfit, the insignia and purple color letting all know she was a Senate member, but she knew better.  Her eyes sparkled in the morning sun, speeding past skyscrapers and air cabs.

The air cab, green in color, stopped, the Senate standing tall and dome-topped about a mile away.  The clouds in the distance gave the building an air of importance, a center of major happenings.  

It was, after all, the most important building on Coruscant, thought Cari.

            "'Ere ya go miss.  Just 'op on da train ta get ta the Senate," the Cabbie said, his accent telling Cari he was from the lower-levels of Coruscant.  He opened the door, Cari practically gliding off the air cab onto the duracrete ground.

"Thank you," Cari replied, her voice leading others to believe of her innocence.  "Take this for your troubles."  Cari handed the man a handful of Credits.

"Thank ya ma'am," the cabbie said, closing the door behind Cari, careful not to catch her dress.

Cari walked to the train, smooth even steps giving her a grace many had, but few could pull off.  He reached the train and showed her ticket, getting onto the Senatorial cart.  She sat and thought of her mission.

It was simple.  She would sneak into the Senate meeting, record the meeting, and bring the recording to her boss.

_I hope I can get this plan finished without a hitch.  I want to make sure I get my pay from the men who hired me.  I need to see them though, and know I'm not in this for their benefit, and my loss, Cari thought._

The train came into a smooth stop, a gentle voice of a woman telling where the train has stopped, where the next destination was, and telling all the passengers who are leaving to have a nice day.

_It'll be a good day when I succeed, Cari thought, leaving behind a tall Nautolan._

She quietly walked behind the female Nautolan trying to be unseen in the Senate.  Walking down the well-lit hallway, Cari saw many doors leading to different areas.  Most of the ones facing the interior of the building led to the Senate assembly chamber itself, while the ones on the opposite side led to offices and other rooms.

Ahead, guards were escorting the senators to the correct platforms.  _Just act as if I'm a senator's aide, and the security guards won't know the difference, Cari thought._

A tall guard wrapped his arm around her arm, taking her to a cart a few meters away from the meeting point.  Cari remained calm, trying not to show anything on her face, her heartbeat had risen.

"Here you go Miss," the guard said politely with his almost aristocratically accent.

"Thank you sir," Cari replied, the door to the cart opening with a quiet whoosh.

She stepped in, the air cool.  Two other humans stood, turning around.

"You are the stand-in aide for the representative of Uyter, correct?" a young woman senator asked.

"Yes.  My name is Cari."

"I'm Lexi Dio, the senator.  Please sit.  The meeting is starting."

Cari sits, watching as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the beaurocrats stepped up, feeling the gaze of all upon him.

"Fellow delegates of the Galactic Republic, a war has begun between the Separatists and the Republic, as I'm sure you know.  Our Clone army has served us well, and will continue to do so in battles to come.  I wish to discuss with you this situation.

"As we have found out, the Trade Federation plays a part in this 'Clone War,' providing many of the droids that make up their massive droid armies.  Other planets 

have joined the cause, adding their resources to the Separatists'."  Palpatine paused, taking in a deep breath.

* * * * *

An hour later, the Senate members debated heatedly over the war, Cari taping it all.  Suddenly the door to their platform opened, the young man lucky they were not a main part of the debate.

"Senator, please forgive my lateness.  I am the stand-in aide," the young man said, clean-cut and well dressed.

"That cannot be.  The stand-in is here," Lexi Dio said, standing motionless towards Cari.

"I have papers from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's office, as well as the offices of Uyter."

"May I see them?"

"Certainly."

The man handed the papers to the Senator, Cari's hear racing.

_I'm caught, she thought.  __I need to escape._

Cari stood up, the Senator done reading the papers.

"These seem to be correct and in order, Lexi Dio stated, her eyes drifting from the young man to Cari in suspicion.  "Do you have your papers Miss Cari?" the Senator asked.

In a moment, Cari was gone from the platform, the noise of the Senate turning into a quiet hallway.  She continued running, waiting for guards and droids to chase her.  Her dress whipped behind her out of her way, which is why she had gotten this dress for: the purpose of escape.  She turned her head slightly, finding it odd, but lucky, no one or nothing was chasing her.  She turned back around, four guards coming towards her.

_Smoke bomb was the only thought of escape that entered her mind._

She stuck a hand in her robes, pulling out a shiny metal ball with a button sticking out.  She pushed the button and threw it towards the guards, a dark smoke emitting from the metal orb.  The guards waved the smoke away, another puff taking its place.  While the guards coughed and fanned, Cari ran by them, holding her breath, squinting her eyes.  She finally reached the train, her luck holding out; the train was still boarding.  She hopped on the train, waiting for the doors to close and the train to leave._ Come on, leave already!_

Finally the doors closed; the train departing.

Cari sat down, relaxing from the chase.  The train car was empty.  With the flick of a button, the recorder rewound the tape, and then she played it.

_"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine!  Please let my forces, as well as the Clone army attack and finish the Separatists off," a man's voice said._

_"I am sorry, Senator, but we must think this through before we make any actions," Palpatine's voice of reason responded._

Cari stopped, relieved that she had gotten the first part, and probably last, of the debate.

_They probably stopped the meeting since they found an intruder, Cari thought.___

_They should be happy._

* * * *

The sun set, the night life of Coruscant coming out.  Ships soared through the air, the lights of the endless buildings lighting the way.

Cari sat in a bar, neon lights stretching from each end of the color spectrum lighting the large room.  She was waiting for a relay.

She wore her hair in a ponytail, her shirt and pants black in color.  She preferred not to bring attention to herself with flashy colors and interesting hair.

Bars like these were hangout for the criminal and working alike.  Many species gathered for fun or business.

"Ah Cari, you're already here.  Good," a voice said, young and street wise.

"Taris, you're here," Cari said without turning around.

"You have a tape for me to deliver?"

"Yes…and no."

"'…and no?'"

I want to go with you and deliver the tape myself," Cari said, turning her head to look at Taris, now sitting and ordering a drink.

Taris had a look about him that tells you he's lived on the street his entire life.  His dark brown mop of hair glowed with the neon lights, as did his blue eyes.  He wore a black jacket and black pants; his "night job" uniform.

"I don't know.  You're not supposed to do that.  I don't really see him myself.  I deliver what needs to be delivered, and say what needs to be said."

"I need to talk to the boss.  Can you do this favor for me?" Cari repeated, not taking no for an answer.

"Ehh…Alright, but you owe me big time," Taris said, giving in, knowing the headstrong woman would not give up.

"Thank you Taris.  Next time we meet, drinks are on me," Cari said smiling.

            The two get up, leaving, their still cold drinks on the counter, bubbles dancing in the blue and red.

* * * * *

"Who's there?" a rugged voice asked, responding to the knocking.

  
"Taris Balstyn.  I have a delivery for the boss."

"Code."

"4296325."

"Confirmed."

The door in front of Cari and Taris opened, the dim lights invited them to come inside from the almost pitch black.

"Stay calm Cari.  The boss is tapped into the Force and can sense your fear, so they say," Taris warned, not looking back or missing a step.

Cari nodded, even though he didn't see.  She followed close behind, passing under dim lights in the dark hallway.

Taris said not to be scared.  How couldn't she?  She was going to be the boss, who is possibly tapped into the Force and can sense her feelings.  Even more unnerving was the darkness that surrounded her.  She felt as if someone or something would jump out and attack her.  The two stopped in from of an almost invisible door in the faint lighting.  The door slid open, cold air escaping the tightly guarded room.  The two stepped inside, the lighting much like the hallway behind them.

"Welcome Taris," a dark voice beckoned.

"Greetings, sir.  I have brought a package as well as the one who got the package."

"Very well.  Please, leave us be."

"Yes, sir."

Taris left, Cari alone, her eyes now adjusted seeing a cloaked figure.

            "Cari, I applaud your determination and abilities you showed today."

"Thank you, sir."

"Do you wish something of me?"

"Yes.  I want to get earnings."

"In due time.  The Separatists will reward you greatly when the war is over and the Separatists win.

"Thank you, sir," Cari replied, wishing she could argue, but knowing she shouldn't.

"No, thank you for your bravery this afternoon."

"You heard, sir?"

"Yes.  Unfortunately, we do not need the information you have collected and brought to us.  We do appreciate your actions, however, and you will receive your money any way.

"Yes, sir.  Thank you," Cari said, slightly disappointed.

Cari dropped the tape off on a table on her way out, the soft whoosh announcing her leave.

Outside, Taris waited for her in the darkness, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"He already had the information."

Having said that, Cari walked away, Taris close behind.

            "Stupid Girl," the cloaked figure said in a tone of annoyance.

He stepped out from the spot he stood, only his aged chin and nose visible.  The night seemed to embrace his powerful posture.

"Pelanken, keep an eye on his 'Cari.'  She's sharp and untrusting."

He turned, a human dressed in plain black robes writing down notes.

"Hire her again.  I have another assignment for her."

"Yes, sir," Pelanken said.


	2. Tatooine Hunt, Part 1

Chapter 2 - Tatooine Hunt, Part 1  
  
Cari sat at the bar, waiting for Taris to deliver an assignment. The bar was empty for the most part, save a few traders looking for a drink before they leave. The neon lights that blazed the night before lost their light to the sun.  
  
"Is this our 'spot' now?" Taris said from behind.  
  
Cari turned around and replied with a smile. "I wasn't aware we had the relationship for a 'spot.'"  
  
Taris smiled as well. "You're still as sarcastic as ever." He sat down next to Cari at the bar. "I know we didn't come here to exchange sarcastic remarks, so I'll get to the point.  
  
"The boss has given you an assignment as you know. This time you are to go to Tatooine and find a man named Calen Moonstriker. I'm not sure what he did to get the boss mad, but he's a wanted man now. He is said to be living as a hermit in the Dune Sea, which will make your assignment much harder. He will be hard to locate, but the boss has faith that you will find him. He does want him alive, however, so be careful if you are to get into a duel with him. A docking yard has been reserved for you, and you have the tightest security we could find."  
  
Cari nodded, taking the assignment without a word. "I'll leave for Tatooine tomorrow."  
  
"Good. I'm glad that you're with the boss again. I enjoy talking with you Cari."  
  
"As do I, Taris. You're a good man, caught up in something bad. I hope that one day we will be able to live free of this underworld life," Cari said.  
  
"Are you getting serious on me?" Taris asked as a slight joke.  
  
"I just know that this place isn't meant for us. We just fell into it and can't get out."  
  
"One day we will."  
  
"Well Taris, today isn't that day. Can I buy you a drink?" Cari asked, smiling.  
  
"You do owe me a drink for taking you to the boss," Taris said.  
  
"I do stick to my word."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fog covered the buildings, making it seem as if Coruscant was but a dream. The air speeders still swam through the air, the fog only slowing them down a bit. The sun tried to pierce the fog, but to no avail it came through as a blurry reminder of the sky above.  
  
Cari stood in a private docking bay, a datapad in her hands. She wore a tan flight suit, her hair still in a ponytail. She checked her ship off on the datapad, got into the cockpit, and finishing her checking.  
  
Her ship, an extensively remodeled Jedi Starfighter model, roared to life. Beside her sat an empty chair, added in case she had company on her journey or had a person to retrieve. The broader back allowed more storage and room for a hyperdrive and speed enhancements. She even had an astromech droid.  
  
"Hey, Jien. Miss me?"  
  
A beep came from the blue droid, matiching the new dark blue paint color, unlike the distinctive deep red color of the Jedi Starfighter model.  
  
"We're going to Tatooine this time."  
  
The wide door in front of Cari's Starfighter, Starchaser, opened to the fog, her ship ready for take off. The ship's engines further ignited, the ship blasting off to the orbit of Coruscant.  
  
"Set a course for Tatooine, Jien."  
  
In minutes, the starfighter was clear of Coruscant's atmosphere, the course for Tatooine appearing on her screen. Then, the ship pulled itself into hyperspace, on its way to Tatooine.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cari pushed a few buttons, the lines of stars slowing into little dots outside of her viewport. Almost directly in front of her laid the tan- painted planet of Tatooine.  
  
Cari pulled into the planet's atmosphere, the sky turning from black to blue as Cari landed in the Mos Espa docking yards.  
  
"Jien, activate your security procedures. This place is crawling with criminals."  
  
Like me she thought.  
  
Her R4 unit beeped, Cari climbing out.  
  
"I'll see you soon."  
  
Cari walked through the stone arches, providing shade from the two suns of the system. She emerged in a stone room where many species stayed for protection from the blazing heat. She walked past a few that tried to sell her food native to the planet, but she just ignored them and moved on. She came out from the room and walked into a bazaar, the suns bearing down on them. The variety of species that walked the dirt streets was almost as diverse as Coruscant.  
  
Beside her stood a counter with a multicolored cloth acting as an umbrella, protecting all underneath from the blazing heat. Under the shade was a Rodian dressed in rugged robes of beige, the shadows making his green skin even darker.  
  
"Buy a bowl? How about a lucky charm? You'll never want to forget your visit to Tatooine!" the Rodian said in Basic.  
  
Cari walked away, her hand close to her pistol under her dark brown poncho. As she walked, she looking around, trying to find a cantina.  
  
A few meters away, next to a stand selling Tatooine specialty foods was a bustling cantina with many species moving in and out. Cari walked in, heading straight to the bar. She waved her hand, catching the bartender's attention.  
  
"Jawa Juice please," Cari said, laying down five wupiupi.  
  
The bartender laid down a red colored juice, Cari picking it up and taking a sip. Cari scanned the room, finding a familiar face across the bar. She stood up, a bit angry, and walked to the left end of the bar, pushing on a man's shoulder drinking a dark brown drink.  
  
"Taris! Did you follow me?" Cari asked.  
  
Taris turned around, a slight grin on his face. He wore a dirty white poncho over his regular black outfit.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why? I'm doing a job! I can't have you interfere!"  
  
"Maybe I can help. After all, I did provide you with the information for this job. I can help you find this guy."  
  
"I can't. This is my job."  
  
"I didn't come all the way out to Tatooine just to turn back around. I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not. You're as stubborn as a bantha sometimes, Cari," Taris said, taking a drink.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Now why did you come to a cantina if he's all the way out in the middle of the Dune Sea?" Taris asked, the bartender taking up Taris' empty glass.  
  
"I wanted to see if anyone knew anything."  
  
"Well, no need to talk to them. Now you have me."  
  
"Thank the Force! Now I can be a damsel in distress and wear pretty gowns!" Cari said sarcastically.  
  
Taris smiled and chuckled. "You know what I mean. I can help you gather information."  
  
"Thanks. I would appreciate it. After all, you are focused on helping me anyways." Cari looked around, trying to see where she could start from. "How about we start now?" Cari said, looking over to find her drink gone, stolen by some lowlife with little money.  
  
"Sure."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Taris walked the dirt streets, trying to find an information broker. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a darkly dressed Toydarian, hovering under a brightly striped cloth. Taris walked over, standing under the cloth and getting the Toydarian's attention.  
  
"Hello. Are you an information broker?" Taris asked politely.  
  
"Ah! Indeed, I am. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need information on a Calen Moonstriker."  
  
"That will be forty wupiupi upfront." Taris handed over the money. "Thank you," the Toydarian said, typing things into a computer on a stone box in his booth. In a few minutes, the Toydarian cried out in success.  
  
"Ah! Here he is. Calen Moonstriker. He is 6 feet 2 inches with brown hair and brown eyes. As you probably know, he is human. A recent outlaw, due to the fact of his rebellion against his last employer, he now lives in the Dune Sea as a hermit, periodically coming to either Mos Eisley or Mos Espa."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"For a price."  
  
"Taris handed over forty more wupiupi. "Now?"  
  
The Toydarian typed for another few minutes. "His last employer is unnamed, but he is on Coruscant; a high authority in dealings with the underworld of Coruscant and the Core Worlds. He is a skilled blaster fighter," the Toydarian said, taking in a breath. "There is nothing else."  
  
"Thank you," Taris said, turning and leaving.  
  
"Come again!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cari sat in the cantina, this time drinking her Jawa Juice. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a man clad in shadow, almost unseen in the hustle and bustle of the Tatooine cantina. Cari stood up, walking over to the corner, hoping the man in the corner knew something.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" Cari asked.  
  
The man turned around, a dark scar covering his right eye. He wore a dark cloak, concealing his white shirt, baggy, faded green pants, and blaster.  
  
"Sure," he said, his voice rugged.  
  
The two walk to the bar, the man's boots knocking on the floor.  
  
"I am Cari."  
  
"Barklin," the man responded. "I'll have a Dewback Trail."  
  
The bartender gives the man a dark green drink, bubbles floating to the top while Cari puts five wupiupi on the bar, the bartender taking the money up quickly.  
  
"Do you know anything about a man named Calen Moonstriker?" Cari said abruptly.  
  
Barklin, still calm, took a drink from his glass then turned his head slowly. "Indeed I do."  
  
"Can you tell me?"  
  
"Only if you do a favor for me."  
  
"What is this favor?"  
  
When I go to the Dune Sea, I want you to accompany me."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it. You can even talk to this Moonstriker fellow yourself."  
  
Cari looked at him, unsure of his motives. "Why do you want me to accompany you?"  
  
"Protection, mostly. Those Tuskens will overrun you if you're alone. At least with the two of us we stand a chance. Plus it's nice to have some company out in the desert," Barklin said with a grin.  
  
Cari nodded. "It's a deal. May I ask another favor?"  
  
"Sure. I don't know if I can say yes though."  
  
"Can my friend come along?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great! Thanks."  
  
"No problem. The more, the better off we are," Barklin replied, finishing his drink. "Meet me at sunrise at the west end of Mos Espa."  
  
"How will I know who you are?"  
  
"I'll be with a pale green speeder in my cloak," Barklin said, grabbing his cloak then quickly releasing it, referring to it.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then. Good bye for now," Cari said, waving slightly then heading for the exit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The twin suns set quickly on the horizon, the desert cooling off from the hot day. The nightlife of Tatooine came out, more seeding dealings underway.  
  
Cari sat outside of the same cantina she left hours ago, the one she met Barklin as well as Taris in. She stood in her poncho almost making her disappear.  
  
Then, Taris walked up, the slight breeze catching his hair and playing with it. "What is it with you and cantinas?" Taris asked smiling.  
  
"It's nice to see you too. I come to bars and cantinas because there is usually no one paying attention to the occupants; only money and drinks," Cari responded, calm and patient.  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"Did you find out anything Taris?" Cari asked.  
  
"Well, he rebelled against his last employer, explaining his new life as a hermit and your assignment. He's also a skilled marksman, so we need to be careful. This might not matter, but he comes to Mos Espa and Mos Eisley on occasion," Taris said, spilling out all of the newfound information.  
  
"We'll have to be careful then," Cari said.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Taris asked.  
  
"No, but I did manage to get us a ride out there."  
  
"Really? Can you trust this person?"  
  
"No, but it's worth a shot. This may be our only chance. If he isn't, then we'll have to show him our abilities with a blaster," Cari finished with a smile.  
  
"Taris smiled as well. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning at sunrise," Cari answered.  
  
"We should start preparing and get some sleep," Taris said.  
  
I know I won't sleep very well tonight. I have to be alert and prepared incase anything happens, Cari thought as the two left to go get supplies and a room for the night. 


End file.
